fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
No.106 貞德〔Alter〕
貞德〔Alter〕是另一版本的貞德。她只能在達文西與七位贗作英靈活動相關的Pick up中獲得。 持有技能 自我改造 EX= |-| 龍之魔女 EX= |-| 泡影之夢 A= |-| Charisma E= 職階技能 可使用角色= |-| NPC Ruler= 寶具 Playable= |-| NPC Ruler= 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 Bond Level 生理資訊 身高/體重: '159cm ・ 44kg '典故: 真實歷史 Region of Origin: ' France '所屬: Chaotic ・ Evil 性別: 女 One of the few members of the unique Avenger Class. ―――If God exists, then I will certainly receive divine punishment.――― Although designated Alter, it does not mean that she is a different side of Jeanne D'Arc. A Jeanne of vengeance that Gilles de Rais, the French Army's marshal who grieved the death of Jeanne D'Arc, fabricated by means of the Holy Grail. As a Heroic Spirit that is an exact opposite of the proper Jeanne, she is manifesting in the Avenger Class. Since the proper Jeanne is not a hero, but a holy maiden, the possibility of 「summoning a different side of her」 is nil. Because this black Jeanne has Gilles de Rais' anger... prejudices and wishes for her to be like that... mixed in her fundamental parts, a 「side」 that should never happen ended up being brought to the surface. A 龍之魔女 that takes revenge on France. A holy maiden who talks about justice as if she owned the place and, without having any doubts about that, is spurred on by the wrath against the people; that is the form which Gilles de Rais wished her to be like. 龍之魔女 EX Having been produced by Gilles' wishes, she possesses from birth the power of the dragon kind. Believed to be an inverse phenomenon from Saints possessing anecdotes of dispersing the dragon kind, such as Saint Martha or maybe Saint George. Possesses a unique Charisma that makes dragons obey her, and a power that raises the attack power of the party. Le Grondement De La Haine - Howl Loudly, My Resentment Rank : A+ Type: Anti-Army The cursed flag possessed by Jeanne, who descended as the 龍之魔女. By the name of a revenger, she instigates and converts her own and the surroundings' grudges into magical power, burning to ashes up to the marrow of the opponent's injustice, corruption and self-righteousness. Scary. With several circumstances accumulating, despite being a fictional existence, it became possible for her to answer to summons as a black holy maiden. She is fundamentally bitter towards the Master, but maybe due how the holy maiden Jeanne who became her basis was quite the softhearted, one can perceive respect and affection for the Master at her core. She has no girlish hobbies, but seems that there were some maiden-like wishes. 「To think that, in the depths of her consciousness, she wants to perform a strained avenge trade while being surrounded by handsome men of her own liking!」 - such is the comment from a Servant of the same Avenger Class. 軼事 *Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) was previously a 4★ Ruler-type enemy-only Servant in the game's code with a maximum ATK of 9804 and HP of 11137 respectively before the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits event. *She shares the exact HP values (at maximum) with 阿爾托莉亞・潘德拉剛〔Alter〕. Category:Servants Category:Avenger